Deceiving Me
by Pure Girl
Summary: Jacob's in love with Bella. He has a plan. Edward knows- Bella doesn't. Will Edward be able to prevent Jacob or will Jacob finally get what he wants through fair means or foul? May contain Eclipse spoilers. Rated T for safety. My first Twilight Fanfiction
1. The Talk

May contain spoilers.

Takes place round about end of New Moon/ Eclipse time.

Does not follow all of canon.

**Deceiving Me**

**Chapter One**

**The Talk**

"Bells, do you know anything about imprinting yet?"

Jacob's soft voice cut into the silence as they sat on the beach. She wished she knew what he was thinking. They'd seen each other far too little recently. Edward kept interrupting her time with Jacob-it was getting really annoying actually.

"Imprinting, Jake? Haven't heard of that? Is it a werewolf thing?"

"Yeah, good guess."

He grinned, a warm grin, more like the old Jacob-_her Jacob_-than the new, colder, more serious model.

"Well, it's when one of us sees a girl after phasing, she becomes…how to explain? She becomes like the centre of the universe. They'll stop at nothing to make her happy. They'll be anything she needs-whether she knows it or not."

This is where the plan really went into action. He had to pull this off just right. She'd stay with_ him _if this worked right- or at least she'd stay Bella not a good for nothing _leech_!

She smiled at him, wondering where this was going no doubt.

"Anyway, it's uncontrollable. It happens. There's no choice about it."

"OK Jake I get it. It's spontaneous! So…?" Her voice seemed genuinely puzzled now.

"I…" He had to get this right.

Her phone rang.

"It's Edward", she said unnecessarily. Of course it was, the leech knew, he couldn't let them be together for too long. Jacob had been working up to this for weeks.

"Oh, don't be like that", Bella chided when he stiffened. They acted like children!

"Bella." His voice. Oh his voice, at that moment like soft velvet layered on steel. "Please come home, I need to talk to you. Really."

"Edward, can't it wait five minutes? Jake just needs to tell me someth--"

"No." The soft voice came back, harsh for him. "This is important; I wouldn't call you if it wasn't."

"Fine. I'll be home soon, see you in half and hour." Her voice was resigned but curious.

"No need, I'm at the treaty line already, I'll see you in five minutes." His voice brooked no argument so she hung up and turned to Jacob.

xxx

He cut the connection- conscious of how that must sound. He hated being so controlling but it wasn't as if he had much choice. He couldn't let Jacob tell her. It wasn't even true! The dog dared to try and play on her sensibilities. How could he forget that his mind wasn't secret; that Edward could hear everything he thought? He really needed to warn Bella-and fast.

xxx

"I've got to go Jake. Can we talk tomorrow? I'll meet you at home OK?"

She stood to leave. Jacob followed lithely. "I suppose Edward will be there." He commented blandly. Glancing into his face she saw little animosity towards the idea and so gave an affirmation. As she turned to leave he caught her arm quickly and crushed her to him in a brief hug. Bella laughed and slowly disengaged herself.

"Until tomorrow, friend."

"Yeah", he smiled-she didn't realise how forced it was- "until then."

He watched her go with frustrated eyes. That damned bloodsucker!!

Jacob knew why he and Bella were being interrupted at every turn.

He thought back to his last conversation with Edward at her house.

xxx

"_So, leech, is it just powers of intuition or is it insecurity?" Jacob taunted._

"_What?" Edward glanced up in a bored manner from his book. They were waiting for Bella to finish talking to Charlie in the front room. _

"_Well, you keep trying to read my mind-more often than usual. I mean."_

"_Oh? Well, how would you know?" The disinterested tone hid nothing of his disdain._

"_I can tell."_

"_Why do you care dog?" _

_The insults were as natural a part of the conversation as the mistrust._

"_No reason..."_

_Suddenly Edward was stood over him, a fire burning so fiercely in his eyes that would have put Jacob's temperature to shame._

"_You __**know **__I can read you mind and yet you still try." The statement lacked nothing of its anger despite the whispered way in which he said it._

"_What?" By now Jacob had stood and they were glaring at each other._

"_You have been deceiving her!" The absolute conviction in Edward's words did not deter Jacob._

"_Have I now?" He sneered and sat down with an innocent expression. "Prove it, leech."_

_They heard Bella begin to ascend the stairs. Edward returned to his post at the doorway while Jacob got more comfortable on the bed._

"_I will pup, I will." Edward's words were just loud enough for him to hear._

xxx

Ridiculous really! All he planned to do was tell Bella—no, he wouldn't think about it until he was sure that Bella and her bloodsucking _boyfriend_- he shuddered in disgust- were far away.

xxx

_Hope you liked it!!_

_Please read and review. My first fanfiction. Based on a song by Blackmore's Night- 'Writing On The Wall'. _


	2. Masks and True Colours?

**AN:I own nothing but the plot- and even that came from a song!**

**Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed and put me on story alert. You're the reason I still have the guts to post this chapter.  
I hope you like it- I apologise for the length but I go away tomorrow for the weekend so I'm busy packing.  
Now...On with the story!!**

**Chapter 2  
****Masks and True Colours?**

Time: A Day After The Talk

**  
Bella's POV**

Why had she done this? A movie night?! Getting them both together in a room-even if it would solve a personal mystery- was _never _a good idea. There was no doubt that despite not being able to _hear _the sniping and snide comments, these banal pleasantries were certainly _not_ all that was being said; sometimes having a boyfriend who could read minds- and communicate through them- was a little frustrating.

**Meanwhile, unheard…**

'Had a bath recently dog? I can smell wet mongrel all the way over here.'

Edward smirked to himself. Sometimes, reading minds was great.

'It doesn't matter how _I _smell-I can't tell if I stand near Bella.'

Jacob couldn't wait to get Bella alone-he was _so_ close! If playing nice with the bloodsucker was what it took to succeed, he'd do it, and until then mental torture for the leech was a great bonus.

**Back to Bella **

Eugh! If only she hadn't been so anxious to find out which one had a hidden agenda; neither of them would admit to it but this made it so obvious. One of them was hiding something! Bella Swan, it could be said, was many things; clumsy, stubborn, persistent; but _never, __**ever **_stupid!  
She just had to find it out!

_Which face wears the mask tonight Bella?_ She thought to herself as she sat, not paying much attention to the movie at all.  
Which one was hiding their true colours-in fact what were they anyway?

_But they do love you. No matter what_, a guilty voice whispered in her ear. _Do you really want to find out if one of them is lying to you?_

Edward: darling Edward. He was so loving and caring. OK, a little overprotective and- recently- slightly paranoid, but otherwise he was perfect!  
No, finding out he'd kept something from her would kill another part of her already patched heart- thank heavens it was unlikely!

Jacob: Jake. Her sunlight, her hero. It was a pity he loved her- he deserved a girl who didn't already have a soul mate. Though- Jacob could have been her soulmate too. A part of her would always belong to him-her saviour. No, finding out he'd deceived her would break her too.

_Stop being paranoid!!_ Bella told herself furiously. How weak and pathetic was it to fear a deception without proof? She determinedly focused her attention back onto the screen, not really seeing the pictures flashing across the screen.

_I hope nothing changes._ She thought as she glanced at the two boys-men- steadfastly ignoring everything but the film-and of course, her. Both publicly agreed on one thing- Bella was the centre of their universe. She smiled gently, reassuring herself.

_There are no black shadows at the end of __**this**__ rainbow adventure and she would __**not **__believe any differently. No matter what either of them said._


	3. The Shock and The Deal

**AN. **

**1. Sorry about my lack of updates-exams! :(**

**2. Don't own anything.**

**3. As this story is based on a song, the characters may be OOC but it is for the story. Oh, and I like Jake really!**

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

**Chapter 3  
****The Shock and The Deal**

**BELLA'S HOUSE**

**A few days since last time.**

_**Bella's POV.**_

"Edward, I'm off to see Jacob. I'll be back later." Bella said as she strolled energetically towards the truck. She saw him frown darkly.

"What?" She asked, though she already knew what he would say: 'they're dangerous, be careful, call me if you need help, are you sure you should?' Heavens he'd been overprotective lately-almost to the point of controlling! In fact she'd put a stop to that when she got back- not now thought- Jake was expecting her soon.

What she heard him utter however, was not exactly what she expected; it _was _the usual but also something much more irritating. "Bella, just, don't believe everything the mongrel," she huffed, "everything _Jacob _say to you. Please."

Eugh. What was his problem!? She'd find out later but for now she really needed to lighten the mood. "Well, if he tells me Alice has stopped taking joy in buying all the clothes she can to torture me, I'll be sure to tell him to stop lying, okay?" He gave her an exasperated but resigned look and kissed her gently, momentarily stopping all thought processes. "I'll see you later, I'll go hunting in for a while but call if you nee-" She cut him off with an evil look. Well, it would have been evil had she not been mesmerised by his eyes. Wow. Those eyes!

"Breathe Bella" Edward chided her, lifting her with ease into the driver's seat of her truck. Snapping out of her mesmerised state, her face flaming crimson, she shut the door and began to drive towards La Push. She watched his now tense form in her wing mirror- he was stood still as a statue in front of her house. He grinned. She blinked. And he was gone. Vampire speed was **still **dizzying amazing!

**LA PUSH**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Hi Bella!" All the lads called out as she pulled up in front of Billy's place. Sam- he wasn't so bad, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, Jared and, of course, Jake were all stood out the front wearing little more than cut-offs, while Emily was leaning against Sam contentedly, smiling- as usual- and –as usual- Leah was nowhere to be seen.

"So, what are we doing today then commander?" She teased Sam. He grinned. "Well, we-" with this he pointed to everybody but Emily, Jake and herself- "are off for a bit of cliff-diving." Emily continued; "I'm off to see Leah and Kim and you a—" Embry cut her off with a snigger. "You and lover boy over there are going—OW!!" Jacob had swotted him round the back of the head, maybe it was harder than it looked because Embry shut up and moved away from him, pouting.

Bella grinned. Children! They were all like children!

"As my friend was saying, we're off somewhere else but it's a surprise." Jake announced with a warm grin. Cold Jacob hadn't made an appearance lately.

"Let's go then." She beamed. It was nice to just play around with some mates once in a while.

The surprise, it turned out, was a small picnic style meal on the 'beach'. All delicious, tapas style finger food; Emily's influence no doubt. Just as they finished off the small éclairs- at least, she _thought _they were éclairs- Jake looked at her more seriously than before.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Hey, Bells?" He said it as if it were a question.

"Yeah?"

"I must admit, I did have an ulterior motive for doing this; you know when I told you about Imprinting? Well, erm, you're…" He had to get this perfect: the right amount of hesitation and worry- that wasn't too difficult- this was nerve racking!

"Yes?" Bella asked, slightly suspicious of him.

"You're my, oh hell! You're my Imprint Bella!" He quickly stood up and faced away from her, sure his pleased reaction to her shock would show. He felt a small hand on his arm and spun towards her, running a hand through his hair, as if in distress.

"Jake" Bella said quietly, "you know I love Edward _and_ you but Edward, he's my soulmate."

"I know. You can't help this, nobody can. I, I just feel better now that you know. I'm well aware we can only be friends" he rasped bitterly. She looked pained at his plight. _This was working like a charm!_

Bella gave him a gentle hug and whispered to him. "I need time to think Jake… Thanks for telling me though." They silently packed up the picnic- Bella thinking hard, Jacob congratulating himself. After all, it had all gone right for him so far!

**BELLA'S HOUSE**

**That evening.**

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella was sat on her bed evidently thinking hard about something when he appeared inside her window- it was always left open now. She shone with happiness when she spotted him but still seemed a little distant. "Hi Bella."

"Hey." Something was off.

"Good day with… the wolves?" He asked with innocent look. That was as polite as he could get. "Yeah." So, they were into a monosyllabic conversation now? Something was definitely wrong.

"_Bella."_ She glanced up. "What's wrong?" His face, he knew, was creased with worry; he couldn't stand to see his love hurt!

"It's Jake." She sighed finally looking towards the floor. He stiffened. What had the mongrel done this time?

"What about…Jake?" He asked, reluctantly calling the dog by his name-Bella shouldn't be worried about their, er, less than friendly liaisons anymore. He _would _put her first! She looked up at him and began to explain. Edward grew more and more furious with each passing moment. If only he hadn't needed to go hunting he could have read the dog's mind and put a stop to this! He could see she believed every word the wolf had said!

Eventually he cut in; "I told you not to believe everything he says. I read his mind and—"

"Wait a minute! You two have been being civil recently- I knew something was up but I NEVER thought it would be _you_ plotting!"

"Plotting? Plotting what?" She infuriated him sometimes.

"You've been so… controlling recently, so over protective. You knew he'd imprinted on me and didn't want him to tell me. It all makes sense now!" He knew she didn't mean everything she said- she was just angry- but so was he. He'd never do something like that!

"He's NOT telling the truth Bella, any perceptive person can see it."

"Paranoia or perception? I wonder…" She trailed off mockingly. _Ouch. _Obviously his protective streak had brought out a less than sweet side of her tonight.

"You put your faith in a liar's hands." If he could he would have cried in frustration.

"Why would he lie about this? He knows nothing will come of it!" At least she wanted to stay with him and not the wolf- as he'd told her- he was essentially a selfish creature. Relief flooded through his system like warmth through hers.

"He can still try Bella." This was said more gently as he stroked her agitated face. "Look, if I could prove it, would you belief me?"

"I…yeah." Bella sighed defeated.

"I know you want to believe him but until we find out one way or another—" He included himself in that; they weren't on different sides, "you'll never know where you stand."

_**Bella's POV**_

She nodded. It was a compromise and he was right; Jake was hooked enough on her to try and win her back from Edward. He'd always harboured hope since Edward left. Maybe it was just an innocent mistake. It would at least show Edward that Jake was harmless, **maybe **desperate, but not manipulative.

Just one more thing to settle now…

"Edward, just promise me you'll, well, lay off a little."

"Sorry love. I know I've been a little… over protective recently."

"You mean controlling." She grinned.

"Well, maybe. I'll try to stop."

"Thank you." She gently pulled his head down for a kiss and, for once, he let her.

_For now, all was well… At least in her world._


	4. Misconceptions and Consequence

I'm SO sorry about the lack of updates

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm SO sorry about the lack of updates! To put it lightly, real life intruded on my FanFiction-hazed world. **

**There will be one or two more short chapters before the end. Apologies for the short lengths- it is best- trust me. I will be updating more often now. **

**Enjoy!**

**Deceiving Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Misconceptions and Consequences.**

"Bells is off to bed now leech, sorry she used up her precious time talking to me- all to a good cause though, eh?" Jacob couldn't resist the urge to gloat.

"Just what are you playing at _Jake_?" Edward hissed as he passed him on Bella's drive.

"You should know leech," Jacob tapped his head smirking.

"Why don't you enlighten me, seems as I obviously _don't._"

"I'm just playing the game- using what I have to my advantage. After all, it'll obviously take more than tolerance to win Bella from you." Even Jake was surprised at his own honesty.

"Let me get this right: you're using Bella's trusting nature to your advantage. You're determined to _win _Bella from me despite the fact she is happy now and you want to _win_ her?" Though his voice was calm- almost frosty- Edward was seething at the wolf's cavalier attitude. Game indeed!

"Well wolf, there is far too many misconceptions in this- what word did you use? Oh yes, _game_ of consequence. Time to clear them up: One- Bella is not a prize to win. Two- I will not allow you to use her good nature to your deceitful advantage. Three- If you do, I will not rest until she knows the truth."

"I don't think we understand each other bloodsucker- she'll find out soon enough, but not until the time is right. For her." Jacob seemed unfazed by Edward vitriolic tirade.

"On the contrary Jacob Black, I think we understand each other _perfectly._"

On this fact the werewolf was entirely correct: the truth would come out soon, but until then he had to find proof on the, er, sly. Eugh, that sounded so deceitful but it couldn't be helped. All he needed to do was bide his time and wait until he could prove his case to Bella… or…or could the wolf reveal _himself_ to Bella? Show her that the hero he so successfully portrayed had feet of clay?

Yes, a convenient interruption during one of their more uncivilised…conversations, would do. A plan was in order.


End file.
